1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power point for providing, in the context of a vehicle, electrical power, accessible to the driver or other passenger, for powering such devices as an ignitor plug or an accessory power plug supplying a device such as a telephone, a light, or other electrical or electronic devices.
2. Disclosure Information
Cigarette or cigar lighter sockets have been used for many years in vehicles, in conjunction with an ignitor plug which is inserted in the socket and heated. With the advent, however, of a veritable plethora of electrical and electronic devices intended to be driven by the low voltage electrical systems of vehicles via the lighter socket, cigarette lighter sockets have assumed a dual role, with perhaps the more important part of the duality being the powering of various electronic devices. Accessory power plugs used with various electrical and electronic devices typically have a body made of plastic, with metallic center and side electrodes. The side electrodes are frequently made very robust, and, unfortunately, the use of such accessory power plugs sometimes deforms the detent mechanisms mounted within lighter sockets to a point at which the cigarette or cigar lighter will not be properly retained within the socket.
The present invention solves the problems with maintaining the structural integrity of detents used to retain an ignitor plug within a vehicular cigarette or cigar lighter, while nevertheless permitting the use of accessory power plugs having side terminals incorporated therein.